


Bad Behaviour

by Lljung



Series: Canon [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining, Slow Build, exhibitionism implied, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lljung/pseuds/Lljung
Summary: His rational mind knew that their friendship was probably in danger if he played his cards wrong but the bigger reason why he doesn’t want it to be awkward between them was because deep down, Bambam knew that he wanted Yugyeom. Now that he had small taste of it, he craved for more.





	1. I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> FInally, after 5 months, I could update this series. I've finished writing this installment but I have to split it into chapters because it's quite long for me to upload it at once. So, you can anticipated the next chapter soon.  
> Thanks to [logan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink) for proof reading this chapter ^^
> 
> This story was set around Just Right era and it would make more sense if you read the earlier installment first.

It’s been a while since Bambam had a decent sleep. A rustle woke him up. Most of the time, he woke up sleepy or still tired from excessive practice or the overwhelming schedule he had the previous night. Surprisingly, unusual feeling of contentment filled him as he slowly opened his eyes and found that the sun had risen. It was the best sleep he’d had in months.

What made this morning different?

His mind wandered to last night.

Bambam remembered clearly what happened between him and Yugyeom, who seemed to wake earlier than him. He found Yugyeom’s bed had been empty when he turned his head. The sight of his bed and the memory brought color to his face.

Last night, he experienced something that he only dared to imagine. Not that he imagined jacking off to Yugyeom or anything like that. Sure, he knew he was attracted to boys alongside with girls. Nevertheless, to experienced it with Yugyeom never crossed his mind. His curiousity to know how it would feel to have another person touch him and the situation that played out last night made him bold enough to initiate it.

He didn’t know whether Yugyeom was experienced or just because he was a virgin himself, but that was amazing. It was far more satisfiying than having his own hands to jack off. And the kiss, it was kind of hot. He didn’t expect Yugyeom to be that good at kissing.

Hell, even he didn’t expect Yugyeom to be interested in boys. It was a risky move but he was glad he took it.

Although Bambam didn’t know how Yugyeom’s opinion on the matter, he wished they shared the same sentiment. It was his first time and couldn’t help hoping it was Yugyeom’s first as well.

He didn’t have time to dwell on it anymore when the door opened. Yugyeom stepped in, just having his morning shower.

Their eyes met when Bambam got up from his bed. Yugyeom offered a small smile, standing in the door. Bambam, usually irritated by his roommate already cheerful smile in the early morning, for once returned it because, this morning, he felt great and part of it was because of the tall boy in front of him. Though Bambam was sure his smile was more like a grimace.

“You better hurry or Youngjae hyung will use all the hot water,” Yugyeom told him, throwing a towel to his direction.

They had two bathrooms in the dorm but only the one inside their bedroom, or Jinyoung room to be excact, had hot water. Luckily, Bambam could avoid the towel heading his way and yelped an eww as he flew out of the room. Yugyeom’s laughter could be heard across the room. That boy was too easily entertained.  
Bambam just grabbed his towel in the livingroom when he heard Jaebum and Youngjae’s door opened. He used his best sprint ability to get to the bathroom before Youngjae, who startled at first when he saw Bambam passed him, but run after him immediately. He heard Yugyeom shrieked when Bambam flew out the door and passed him to Jinyoung’s room. He was ahead of Youngjae but as he grabbed Jinyoung’s door, Youngjae was already behind him. Apparently, Jinyoung was in his room as they scrambled to reach the bathroom, nearly stepping on Jinyoung who was reading one of his novel, which couldn’t be helped because the bedroom was so tiny.

 

Jinyoung wasn’t amused by their antics when Bambam and Youngjae reached the bathroom door almost at the same time as he muttered to himself.  
“So much for wanting a peace in the morning!” Jinyoung shook his head with a scowl towards the maknae line.  
He stood up, ready to leave his room. He had better things to do than watching two full grown boys fighting over who would use the bathroom first.

 

Bambam, knowing he wouldn’t stand a chance if he had to use power against his hyung, immediately suggested rock-paper-scissor to decide who would use the bathroom first. Youngjae agreed and fortunately it ended up in Bambam’s victory. Bambam shouted with glee when he entered the bathroom, while Youngjae whined loudly as he walked out the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Bambam was done showering and found Yugyeom sat on his bed with his phone, all ready to go. The skylight had been opened and sunlight filled the room, some fell on Yugyeoms hair, making him look even softer.

“I’ll tell Youngjae hyung he can use the bathroom now,” Yugyeom said while he got up then walked outside. His eyes still glued on the phone.

Youngjae came in not long after, his face didn’t look pleased. He was grumbling all the way to the bathroom. Bambam couldn’t care less and proceeded to find a suitable clothes for the day. He was concentrating on picking up clothes when Yugyeom’s head appeared from the door.

“Don’t take too long or Jaebum hyung will kill you,” he reminded him.  
The sight of his hair flashed when he disappeared again. Sigh. It’s not like Youngjae had finished showering so technically Bambam still had time to pick some clothes, matching shoes, and some accessories. He didn’t do this for himself anyway, he did this for their fans!

Finally, he decided to wear a simple black tee and a pair of tight black jeans. People would always stare at his legs whenever he wore tight pants. Yugyeom was definitely one of them, he saw how Yugyeom couldn’t take his eyes of him when he announced he was ready to go half an hour later. When Bambam caught Yugyeom staring, their eyes meet, Yugyeom’s cheek filled with blush immediately. Yugyeom didn’t avoid his eyes though, even held their gaze several beats. His lips turned into a shy smile and his eyes crinkled.

Bambam was quite taken aback because Yugyeom rarely gave him that expression. Yugyeom usually gives that expression to the hyungs whenever he was being naughty and tried to get away with his innocence acts. _This brat._

Bambam shook his head then playfully strangled him while they walked to their car. They joined Mark and Jackson in one car while Jaebum, Youngjae and Jinyoung got in to another car. Their banter still had not died down, causing Jackson and Mark to send them to the farthest backseat. They were going to rehearse for their comeback showcase and film a new dance practice video. It’s going to be a long day.

 

***

Their comeback was approaching. It meant they were busy with dance practice, recording, making MVs, doing photoshoots and preparing for the comeback. With their busy schedule, he had no time to think about what had happened between him and Yugyeom. Everything went back to normal, or as it seems in the surface.

Both of them still spent their time together, doing things together, just like nothing happened between them. But that was exactly what had been bugging Bambam lately. They never brought up that matter and he was curious of what the younger thought about it? Maybe he should just pretend that it never happened in the first place, but how? It was near impossible when almost everytime he looks at Yugyeom, or walked into their shared bedroom, he remembered that night.

He was almost certain that everything would be normal but when Yugyeom hadn’t talk about it even three days after, he started to doubt because all this time they shared almost everything. They had no secrets between them and he took pride in fact that he was one of the few people who Yugyeom could always confide in whenever he needed a person to talk to. It made him uneasy. What if Yugyeom regreted it and talked to another hyung instead?

When they went back to the dorm from the practice four days later, the seven of them crammed in one car along with their manager. Jaebum took the front seat with manager hyung while Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung took the back seats. The maknae line automatically filled in the middle seats. Bambam climbed in to the car last. Youngjae was in the middle, separating him and Yugyeom. He likes Youngjae hyung, really, but he could’t dismiss the little sad feeling in the corner of his heart when he couldn’t sit beside Yugyeom.

They weren’t spending much time together lately. Okay, they were, but not just the two of them. There were always other members with them. More importantly, Bambam could feel that Yugyeom set a distance between them. People may not notice, but Bambam knew from the way Yugyeom shifted further whenever they were in close proximity, or when he moved to the other side whenever he found them standing side by side. It had only four days but he was afraid that they would actually grow apart if this situation continued. 

Bambam wanted to talk and discuss about it and find out whether Yugyeom was displeased or uncomfortable. Maybe it was the time he had to admit to himself that probably what had spontaneously happened between them nights ago was not one of his best decision.

His rational mind knew that their friendship was probably in danger if he played his cards wrong but the bigger reason why he doesn’t want it to be awkward between them was because deep down, he knew that he wanted Yugyeom. Now that he had small taste of it, he craved for more.

It wasn’t about the great pleasure he received, it’s about how he craved to know more about Yugyeom. As his bestfriend, he wanted to know all about him, especially this other side of Yugyeom. Bambam knew how he looked when he’s happy, excited, sad, worried, angry, all of them. But this side, how Yugyeom looked when he was filled with lust, and in bliss from his release, made him curious to know how far he could push the younger.

Once they arrived, everybody was eager to get in to their respective beds, wanted to lie down as soon as possible and let the sleep wash away their tiredness. Bambam had a great mental battle trying to decide whether to flop down on his bed right after he came in or to properly prepare for bed. In the end, he pushed himself to change his clothes, brush hish teeth and wash his face before going to sleep. With all the sweat after their practice earlier, he probably should have taken a shower, but even staying awake required great effort already.

No one had occupied the bathroom so he was the first to use it. He was brushing his teeth with eyes closed when he heard the bathroom door opened. It had to be Yugyeom or Jinyoung. Sharing a bathroom for efficiency was a normal thing for them, eventhough he himself never shared a bathroom when he had a shower. With a light shrug to his shoulder, Bambam found out that Yugyeom was standing beside him in front of the mirror when he opened his eye. Yugyeom chuckled a little looking at him through the mirror, one of his hand reached out for his toothbrush.

“You could fall if you sleep while brushing your teeth, you know,” he amused before starting to brush his own teeth.

“I’m so tired,” Bambam’s whine was muffled. Somehow, this situation brought realization to him of how normal it was and how close he was with Yugyeom without the later flinching away from him. Yugyeom acted as he ussually did.  
Countless memories of them sharing bathroom rushed through his mind. At this moment, there was nothing changed between them.

Suddenly, all his worries earlier seemed stupid and groundless. He could just bring it up to Yugyeom and get over with it. He was the first who initiated it anyway.

His sleepiness brought more courage to him.

“About several nights ago,” Bambam started, already washed his mouth and looked at Yugyeom through the mirror, he was sure Yugyeom know which night he referred to, “was that okay with you?”

He could see Yugyeom’s ear turned red and he still brushed his teeth but his eyes won’t look at him. Bambam waited patiently (no, his heart not beating that fast, everything is fine) as Yugyeom finished brushing his teeth. When Yugyeom finally looked at him in the eye, he answered.

“I’m fine with that.” There was honesty in his answer, but Bambam could see Yugyeom’s shoulder tensed a little, as if he waited for something to drop. It was unsettling.

“Nothing awkward between us?” Bambam made sure.

“No, of course,” Yugyeom immediately replied.

The way Yugyeom said without hesitation made him felt relieved and from the way Yugyeom’s body relaxed visibly after, the feelings seemed to be mutual. Bambam felt like smiling although his body was so tired and his face muscle was not really cooperating with him.

“Can we do that again?” he blurted out without thinking, cursing himself inside for not knowing when to stop. But to be fair, these thought had been in his mind since he woke up _that_ morning.

Yugyeom pressed his hands on his face before muttered _oh god_ as his ears turned even redder and walked out of the bathroom. Bambam giggled, knowing that it meant Yugyeom was not opposed to the idea at all. That, until Jinyoung steped in the bathroom, groaned about how they were being weird again, then Bambam immediately flew out of the bathroom following Yugyeom.

 

***

Finally, they reached the last stage of the preparation for their comeback. It was exhausting and stressful but all of them was glad because the result was pleasing. They couldn’t wait to see how the fans will respond, because all of them agree that the result so far, the song, the choreo, the concept, was satisfying for them.

The following week, they would have their first showcase and then they’ll have busy weeks with performing on various music station and making appeareance on variety shows. So, for now they tried to enjoy the little time they had to rest and meet their family. Of course that wasn’t the case for the foreign members. While the others went back home, the foreign members stayed in the dorm.  
Somewhere between their busy schedule, Mark and Jackson had succesfully planted themself in Bambam and Yugyeom’s room. That was because of the bugs had unexcpectedly been migrating to their room so they had to move out if they want to sleep peacefully. Given Bambam and Yugyeom’s room was the biggest, they automatically moved in with him.

Bambam didn’t mind to have them in his room, but there are a lot of thing he could complain though. Their bed was small already for one people and having two people accoupied those small beds was a little uncomfortable, especially because he slept with Jackson, and Jackson was a skinship monster, so it was no surprise to find Bambam often woke up in the middle of the night gasping air due to the tight grip on his waist.

So here they were, the three of them in the maknae room doing their own things because all the korean member were back to their home. It was only 7 pm but the dorm was unusually quiet. Jackson was preparing to go out because he had schedule till midnight, or maybe even till early morning. Jackson ‘always’ had schedule and Bambam felt a little sorry because Jackson barely had time to rest.  
After Jackson left, it was just the two of them, Bambam and Mark.The time neared to midnight. Mark was busy with his phone, while Bambam made his bed, ready to sleep. Finally, he had his bed for himself after a week. Bambam bid good night to Mark and got a hum from him.

Sleep didn’t come easily, apparently. Bambam did nothing that day, simply just watched tv or movie, read several pages of Jinyoung’s book because he had nothing to do, before he decided reading was not for him, and mindlessly browsed through internet to kill the time. He wasn’t tired so it was difficult to fall asleep. Instead, his mind was wandering and soon had been replaying what had happened a couple weeks ago in this room between him and Yugyeom.

Oh, how much Bambam had been thinking about that. He had accepted that he liked it, wanted it, and even wanted to do it again. He also had tried to give Yugyeom hints and asked him implicitly if they could do that again and he got the faint hint that Yugyeom wanted it as much as him but it was difficult with all their schedule and the little amount of private time they have.

For the last week, Bambam made sure to wear his best clothes, clothes that accentuated his body, purposely to rile Yugyeom up. Bambam noticed the way Yugyeom looked at him with heavy eyes everytime Bambam wear clothes that showed his skin. Bambam loved the extra attention he got. However, he hated the fact that Yugyeom didn’t even need to try to had his attention. Yugyeom had grown as a fine man now, his baby fats had gone, replaced with high boned cheeks, his shoulder got broadder and his somewhat athletic body surely got many girls swooned at his feet. Completed with long legs, Yugyeom just looked good in everything he wore.

Instead, it riled him up, the fact that he practically could have Yugyeom’s body against him, to feel his pale soft skin and firm muscle under his touch, but he couldn’t. Not with all the people around them, even though they supposedly had their own bedroom.

See, this is why he prefered Mark and Jackson to go back to their room as soon as possible.

Now that he came to think about it, he was quite regreted that they did it in hurry. He didn’t even look at Yugyeom properly that night while they made out messily. They came so fast after several hard strokes. How inexperienced horny teenager they were, he scoffed to himself.

What was Yugyeom thinking right now, by the way? Did he think about their steamy encounter as much as him? Bambam often thought about jacking him self off for last few weeks whenever he felt horny but he refrained. He didn’t know why.

He could feel his dick twitched at his train of thought, of Yugyeom’s body above him and the faint memory of his moans, and willed himself to just sleep already because he could do nothing with Mark on Yugyeom’s bed next to his, still awake.

 

***

It was three days before their comeback showcase. Bambam and Yugyeom was practicing at the studio just the two of them till late. Bambam volunteered to accompany Yugyeom—he couldn’t join them practicing earlier because he still had school—to practise while the other members went to their next schedule or home. Bambam still had some move that he hadn't mastered yet anyway, and practicing with Yugyeom usually made it easier for him to get the right move because Yugyeom was always a good and patient teacher.

They had been practicing for four hours already and decided to take a break. The choreo was not as difficult as their previous comeback, but it was hard to grab the right feeling of the move, especially for him to get the groove. More over, some moves required the exact mimic and expression to fit the light and uplifting song they had for the comeback.

Bambam walked to the right front of the studio and grabbed his bottle of watter on his bag which laid next to Yugyeom’s. He was so thirsthy. His clothes started to feel uncomfortable and sticky because his body drenched in sweats. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Yugyeom followed after and drank his own water next to him.

Throughout the practice, Bambam couldn't help but noticed the looks Yugyeom had on him. He might not see it, but he felt it. Several times he caught Yugyeom ogled at his lower body from the reflection everytime they had moves on their hips for the dance. Bambam coudn't deny that he quite enjoyed the look in yugyeom’s eyes so he teased him one or two time by exaggerating his hip’s moves and pulled a satisfied smirk everytime Yugyeom’s eyes darkened with want.

It made the practice more fun, with all the tension in the air. Bambam loved messing with people. Yugyeom, always been like an open book with his feeling, was so easy to read and Bambam couldn’t help himself not to tease Yugyeom further and put on a show, he was curious to know what reaction he could draw from the younger.

Nothing happened though.

Bambam was kind of disappointed at this point. But he was ready to pull out his last weapon. There’s one last thing he could try to push on Yugyeom’s button.  
When he was sure Yugyeom looked at his way, Bambam continued drinking his water again. This time, he closed his eyes and purposely spilled some water off his mouth. Bambam felt the spilled water flew down through his chin to his jaw and neck, joined with some of the sweat his body had produced earlier from his dance practice. His Adam’s apple bobbed visibly with every gulp as he drank like he’d been thirsty for days. He was really thirsty anyway, and it wasn’t all about the water.

Bambam finished his water, satisfied knowing Yugyeom couldn’t take his eyes away from him for sure. He raised one of his eyebrow to Yugyeom with a playful smirk on his lips. Bambam hoped it was enough to rile Yugyeom up. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind being pinned against their bedroom door by Yugyeom once they arrived to the dorm. He had been waiting for so long.

It was endearing how Yugyeom’s face flustered from the practice and his teasing. But his sturdy and tall figure, wrapped by fitted training lose pants and a really nice low cut t-shirt that accentuated his firm chest, stirred something on his gut. With sweats glistening on his pale skin, a few strands of bangs stucked to his forehead lovely, and his somewhat flat expression on his face, Yugyeom looked unbearably hot.

“Don’t tease me,” Yugyeom rolled his eyes, looked at Bambam a little irritated, not mad though, Bambam was sure.

“Why not?” Bambam asked, feign ignorant just to tease him more.

Yugyeom huffed. He turned away from him to put his water bottle on his bag, seemed ready to pack and leave. Bambam, felt a little disappointed that he didn’t get the reaction he wanted, followed Yugyeom putting down his own water bottle when suddenly Yugyeom strangled him playfully from behind. He shrieked spontaneously while Yugyeom giggled into his ear.

Bambam tried to get away but Yugyeom’s grip on him just tighten and he practically draped himself on Bambam, just like he did all the time. Bambam, knowing he won’t escape from Yugyeom anytime soon, gives up on his fate and smiling back at Yugyeom through the mirror. It’s hard not to smile when he was with Yugyeom.

“There is no one else but us here. I can do _things_ to you.” Yugyeom whispered to his ear.

He was just joking though because Bambam could see Yugyeom's reflection smiling wide at him, his eyes filled with mirth.

Whether Yugyeom was too innocent or Bambam was just too horny, however, upon watching how he was wrapped around by Yugyeom’s arm and how his huge body covered him and made him looked impossibly small, Bambam was turned on.

“Do it,” he challenged.

 


	2. Look at Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom couldn't take it anymore and Bambam found new things about himself and his best friend ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said soon but yeah....  
> I actually felt reluctant to post this chapter because, well, it's fully smut, and people seem to see yugbam as innocent or fluff couple, idk.  
> But I guess because it's my story so I just go with what I originally wrote, though I had to revise it several time because smut is still a new ground for me. (That yugbum fic doesn't count.)  
> Also, please give more love for yugbam ^^

 

Bambam knew, but he had never been more aware to the fact how different their body as he looked at their reflection in the mirror. Yugyeom had to duck down a little when he whispered into his ear, his one hand draped across his shoulder and another hand wrapped around his waist perfectly, Bambam could feel the warmth of Yugyeom’s chest flushed to his back. He he could easily be manhandled by this giant maknae right there and then. Bambam’s breath hitched in a suppressed moan at the realization.

 

Yugyeom noticed and looked up, their eyes met through the reflection. Bambam felt a little embarrased when his best friend stared, his face felt hot. He didn’t know why this bizare situation turned him on and it was embarrassing, but he couldn’t look away, he wanted more. It felt like he was in trance and their locking gaze was the spell.

 

Bambam’s eyes automatically followed the movement of Yugyeom’s hand when it slowly traveled down from his shoulder to his chest slowly, his long fingers tracing teasingly on his skin right at the hem of his collar shirt. He clutched on Yugyeom’s arm wrapping his body securely as his hand moved further south in painstakingly slow pace. Bambam held his breath in anticipation. When Yugyeom’s hand stopped right at the belt on his jean, the beating of his heart doubled.

 

He didn’t expect a lick on the side of his ear and let out a little yelp. Yugyeom’s hot tongue made way to the side of his neck, leaving cold trace from his saliva. He watched Yugyeom licked on the shell of his ear and his head jerked a little at the unfamiliar sensation, but definitely not unwelcomed.

 

His body felt feverish and he started to get hard, his tight jeans felt even tighter around his hip. With hazy mind, looking at how Yugyeom sucked and licked on the soft spot where his neck and shoulder met, and his hand rubbing on his chest, Bambam was weak.

 

Unable to support himself with his wobbly legs, he leaned his body back to the warmth of Yugyeom’s broad chest. His eyelid blinked heavily, it felt too much. Yugyeom’s hand had move up to open the top button of his shirt and shove it off his shoulder so he could place little kisses there and sucked at the skin lighlty, careful not to leave visible mark. Bambam tilted his head naturally, eyes not leaving the mirror. He saw Yugyeom’s hand sneaked under his shirt and Bambam could feel his fingers brushed lightly on his nipple, made him hiss at the contact.

 

Yugyeom leaned upfront, searching for bambam’s lips. Getting the hint, Bambam turned his head slowly, enjoying how Yugyeom peppering his cheek and jaw with pecks before their lips finally met.

 

They closed their eyes. For several beat, they just stand still with their lips touched before they moved their lips languidly against each other. The kiss was slow, innocent, if it wasn’t for the nudging hard on Bambam felt against his rear. Bambam wanted to savour this feel, of his lips against Yugyeoms, of their heartbeat raced together, of Yugyeom’s smell which was so pleasant even when they were still drenched in sweat, but he couldn’t wait more. When Bambam tried to deepen the kiss, however, Yugyeom lightly pulled away and Bambam couldn’t help letting out a dissappointed whine.

 

Bambam saw Yugyeom’s eyes looked at their reflection, but he couldn’t care much. Yugyeom chuckled softly.

 

_How dare he!_ He wanted to protest, that this is not a time for playing around, but right when he opened his mouth, Yugyeom’s lip was on him.

 

Completely different from the first, it was rough, their teeth cackled and it was a little painful. He didn’t have time to be irritated about it though because somehow they manage to fit between the roughness and the gentle bites between.

 

Yugyeom’s hand was all over his body. Their position was not ideal, Bambam had to crane his head to reach Yugyeom and he couldn’t hold Yugyeom, to pull his head closer the way he like it, but it didn’t matter. Their hot tongue found a way mingling in the air, sucking and licking, tasting each other. Spits dripped down their chin, lewd and dirty. Yugyeom devoured him like there is no tomorrow as Bambam give in to him. Although it was messy and his lips started to feel bruised, he didn’t want to stop. It’s just felt so good.

 

When they pulled away from the kiss with a loud smack, Bambam didn’t realize Yugyeom had opened all his shirt buttons already. Now, when he saw their reflection in the mirror again, he could see how Yugyeom’s check become rosy and his lips were swollen from the kiss and he felt satisfied.

 

But once he looked at himself, how his upper body was exposed while Yugyeom’s pale hand caressed slowly on his tanned chest and his stomach, how his face was wrecked, his lips swollen painfully red and glistening with spit, as well as his chin, and more than that, how he could see yugyeom fully watching him with lusting gaze through their reflection, he felt a string of pleasure flew down from the pitch of his stomach right to his dick.

 

He panted in attempt to fill his lungs with air between his ragged breath, trying to compose himself. Yugyeom’s hands stopped at his chest, making Bambam held his breath for what might come next. He let out an embarrassing moan when Yugyeom started to touch his nipples and pinched them with his thumb and index finger. Bambam unconsciously flinch from the touch and squirmed but Yugyeom held him still, caged him with his hand and his own body. He repeated the motion several time while his other hand caressed lightly againts the sensitive spots on his stomach, drawing louder and louder moans from him.

 

Bambam could feel Yugyeom watching him, how Bambam reacted to his touch.

 

Bambam started to feel lightheaded. He found it difficult to breath and his head dizzy from the lack of oxygen. His cock was so hard, strained against his tight jeans and leaked with precum.

 

“Touch me already,” he ordered, or so what he was intended, because what came out was a desperate beg. He hated for being so weak.

 

“I’m touching you,” Yugyeom replied, voice deep from arousal, lips ghosting againts the skin on his neck, clearly teasing him. Bambam didn’t know _this_ Yugyeom, but it was kind of hot.

 

It didn’t help the painful hard on he was having at the moment, what he needed was to be touched, at the right place. And if Yugyeom wasn’t giving him, he better did it himself. So, he reached his belt and began to opened it, but Yugyeom’s hand immediately stopped him.

 

“Tonight, I’m doing you,” he snarled, not straight intimidating but the way he said it was enough to spike a spark trough his body and made him shiver. He had expected the maknae could be dominating and commanding when he wanted to, but for him to be aroused by it, he never did. And as if he needed more of that.

 

Bambam was glad though because in another second Yugyeom finally opened his belt and the button. He slowly pulled down the zipper, eyes still intently staring at him through the mirror. His tight jeans didn’t get pulled down far enough but it was visible how his brief already wet with precum.

 

He jerked and let out a satisfied moan when Yugyeom’s hand finally touched him right where he wanted it. His hard dick made an outline on his navy brief. Yugyeom cupped his bulge and stroked it up and down, sending pleasures down his spine.

 

“Please,” he breathed, not caring how wrecked his voice now sounded. He just wanted to be touched and came already. It was too much. Yugyeom seemed to sense how desperate he was and pulled down his brief.

 

In front of him, Bambam saw a reflection of himself. His shirt dangling around his arm, showing his lithe body, tanned chest and stomach. He looked so filthy compared to Yugyeom still fully clothed. He felt his face became impossibly hotter as he watched his cock sprung free, swollen and red, precum dripping from the slit. His brief joined the jeans stucked on his mid thigh.

 

Yugyeom watched in awe at his leaking boner, stood proudly againts his stomach.

 

“Do you like it, watch yourself being touched like this?” Yugyeom curiously asked. His voice thick with desire, the only evidence that Bambam was not the only one who were badly affected by all of this.

 

Bambam couldn’t answered it, too embarrassed. Fortunately, Yugyeom didn’t wait too long to grabbed around the middle of his shaft gently. His hand moved upward, stroking with a little pressure until he reached the tip. With his thumb, he caressed the tip of his cock, spreading the precum around his dick slowly.

 

Bambam couldn’t take his eyes away from Yugyeom’s hands doing things to his dick, his ragged breath were all they could hear in the spacious dance studio. There were no energy left to let out any sound at this point, all that came out from his mouth was silent cry every time Yugyeom tugged his cock at the right angle or when he occasionally pinched his perky nipples.

 

He felt exhausted, though all he did was just standing, but he didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t help himself squirming under Yugyeom’s touch. His balls tighten when Yugyeom’s nail scraped down lightly on the underside of his dick and stopped right above his balls. He unconsciously held his breath, anticipating what’s next.

 

The sudden pressure when Yugyeom grasped his balls hard made him closed his eyes and let out the loudest moan. He immediately closed his mouth with his hand. Although the room was soundproofed, they couldn’t take a risk. Now that he thought about that, anyone could walk in on them anytime, but his mind was not coherent enough to think about any responsibilities.

 

Especially when Yugyeom continued clenching his balls, using the precum and his spit as lube and spread it around his dick, making it slick and easy for him to stroke Bambam’s cock up and down faster. It felt so good when he added more pressure with every stroke.

 

His knees got weaker and his leg felt like giving out anytime, so he put his weight on Yugyeom solely with his hand clutches around Yugyeom’s left arm that gripped him strongly around his waist. Yugyeom was grinding on his ass as he could feel his hardened length against the crack of his butt and it felt exhilarating.

 

He was unable to look at their reflection anymore, his mind was foggy, all he could think of was how near he was to the edge, every stroke Yugyeom gave him sent him closer to his release. His body felt like jelly and he didn’t have any control of it anymore. The only thing that keep him standing was Yugyeom. He let his head fall back on Yugyeom’s shoulder and had no will to keep his voice low, keening and whining for Yugyeom to go _faster_.

 

Yugyeom answered it with hard kiss on his lips, all tounge and teeth and it was so sloppy considering their position. Bambam felt the need to do something with his hand so he grabbed what could reach of Yugyeom’s, which was his hair. They battled for dominance but Bambam found himself giving up soon. Yugyeom moved his hips sinfully, rubbing his dick on his ass. His hand fisted him with notably growing speed. Between his strokes, Yugyeom clutched on his balls once in a while, making him jerk at unexpectedly move, and every time that happened, he felt closer to the end. It felt _too much_ , too much good. Bambam was ready to come but at the same time didn’t want this to stop, the pleasure that made him see stars with his eyes closed.

 

He knew it was coming. Yugyeom thightened his grip and speeded up his strokes. Bambam choked out a moan as he splurted his cum all over Yugyeom’s hand, arms, and his own stomach. He came so hard, his vision blacked and all he could see was white.

 

It was dirty. He felt dirty, in a good way.

 

His body went limp but Yugyeom was there, steadying him and holding him againts his chest securely, waiting for Bambam to come down from his high. Bambam felt like he could just stay like this forever. It felt nice with Yugyeom hugged him from behind, wrapped him in a warm embrace. Yugyeom’s hand filled with his cum and it probably was disgusting for him but Bambam wanted to take his time.

 

Bambam vaguely remembered that Yugyeom hasn’t been touched at all. He was just started to think of how he will repay Yugyeom when Yugyeom’s phone rang. Bambam felt reluctant to let go off Yugyeom but it could be their manager and they probably on their way to the studio.

 

The realization awakened him and gave him strength to fix his clothes and clean himself with tissues that Yugyeom threw on him when he grabbed it while he answered the phone.

 

Yugyeom cleaned the cum that smeared all over one of his hand and his arms as he said to the speaker where they were. It seemed like Bambam prediction was true, it was their manager who called. Yugyeom muttered some yes and okay before hang up the phone. Bambam already had his clothes put on correctly when Yugyeom looked back at him.

 

“Seunghoon hyung is waiting in the car, we need to go now,” Bambam noticed how Yugyeom tried not to whine. And Bambam felt a little sympathetic as he know how hard Yugyeom was still.

 

“Maybe he can wait a little more as I jerk you off?” Bambam offered.

 

“Nah,” Yugyeom dismished immediately, “He was already sounded irritated, if we didn’t hurry up I’m afraid he will get grumpy and who knows what he’ll do. I just need a moment to cool down.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I can handle it.” Yugyeom shoot a glance down at his own hard on, though Bambam could see it was not as hard as before, or as he felt it againts his bare ass before. “Moody Seunghoon hyung kind of killed the boner’” Yugyeom sighed and smiled reassuringly at him. Bambam giggled at that.

 

Bambam felt like he need to washed up his face to at least reduce the flushed that still visible on his cheek and also hoped it will reduce the sweel on his lips. They decided to stop by restroom before they headed to the parking lot. Yugyeom needed to wash his hands too.

 

Both of them agree that Bambam looked worse than Yugyeom. The taller ended up lending his hat to Bambam to hide his face because Yugyeom also admitted that his swollen lips were too obvious, people would immediately be able to tell what had happened to them and he seemed a little guilty because it was all his work. They walked slowly to bought their time, hoping they would look more presentable once they reached their car.

 

The manager drove them to the dorm. Both of them remained uncharacteristically silent. It seemed like they had unvoiced mutual understanding to keep what they’ve done for themself. The manager seemed to pass it as both of them were too exhausted from all the practice. If only he knew what other thing they’ve done in the practice room, Bambam thought.

 

Bambam had promised himself that he wouldn't let this (whatever they’ve had between him and Yugyeom) to affect their relationship. And he was relieved there was no awkwardness, everything just went back to normal, even when there was not much words exchanged after, he knew they were fine.

 

Once they got in the car, Bambam let his head fell on Yugyeom’s shoulder beside him. His eyes felt heavy from exhaustion. Yugyeom shifted a little to adjust and made himself comfortable. Bambam still felt quite bad for leaving Yugyeom untouched and having all the fun for himself. He looked up at Yugyeom, silently asking if he was okay. Yugyeom didn’t answer but he reassured him by tightening his hold (since when did they’ve been holding hand??) and patting his head.

 

“Sleep my Bambam,” Yugyeom whispered, closing his eyes. Bambam disliked it when he was babied by the youngest, but in this private moment, when it was just the two of them who heard it, he found himself didn’t mind it. It’s been so long since he was this close to Yugyeom so he took a comfort in it and let himself lulled by the warmth of his best friend.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are highly anticipated :)


	3. Was It Curiousity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam just wanted to repay for what Yugyeom did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any typo or gramatical error.

It’s been several days and they had officially started their album promotion. They juggled from one place to another several time in a day, no time to rest, let alone to sleep. Before dawn, they already woke up and went back to dorm late at night, repeated for the next days.

Between their busy schedules, things went back to normal between Bambam and Yugyeom. However, Bambam couldn’t stop thinking about the night in the practice room and he fought hard to prevent the blush creeping on his face everytime. He was fine talking and playing around with Yugyeom but everytime the image came into his mind, he immediately felt hot and bothered.

After that night he was certain that Yugyeom wouldn’t mind having things more than friends would do as a part of their dynamic. Bambam actually couldn’t describe what exactly going on between them, but he found on internet some days ago something about friends with benefit and he thought it fit for them. He tried to not think about that too much, though. They simply did that because they’re too horny and it was convenient to do it with someone whom you know and know you so well.

It was merely a realization when he caught Yugyeom stared at his lips across the waiting room but Bambam was curious. He wanted to prove his suspicions, silently observed him whenever they were in the same room.

Bambam was convinced Yugyeom had a thing for his lips when one day Mark and Jackson bought them ice cream from the nearest convenience store. They were in one of TV station waiting room, resting before their turn come. It was a hot afternoon, the summer breeze that blew in through the window were not cool enough to lower the temperature.

As expected, Yugyeom picked a chocolate ice cream, his favorite. Bambam picked what was left, a strawberry popsicle. At first Bambam just purely enjoy his ice cream because what was better than having an ice cream in a hot summer. He licked and sucked his popsicle, but then he caught Yugyeom’s head turned away so fast when he looked up at him he might sprained his neck.

Some of Yugyeom’s ice melted on his hand and he quickly ate his own, avoiding Bambam’s eyes, ears red to the tip.

Bambam found it strange but then it was like someone switched on the light in his head. He held his smirk as he continued to suck on his ice cream, adding more sounds than necessary, just because. His attempt didn’t live long as Jinyoung warned him not to eat his ice cream noisily.

It was his first, trying to seduce his own best friend, and he failed.

 

With his new found discovery, Bambam couldn’t wait to propose his idea to Yugyeom. It was not an easy task because their hyungs always around them, whether in the dorm, in the studio, in the car, in the bathroom, it drove him crazy. And he was actually prepared, he did research on the internet and watched several porns in hope to appear more experienced in front of the younger.

He even went far enough to ask Jackson, the person he looked up and seeked out for opinion, if he ever had a blowjob. Not a right move, he realized bitterly, because Jackson freaked out how he was still too young for such an act and asked him to shut up and to never talk about ‘inappropriate’ things like that again. As much as Jackson doing suggestive things in front of camera, he still thought that the maknae should stay as pure as a baby.

 

Bambam blurted out his idea to Yugyeom the moment he found them alone in their room. It was a miracle they could have their room back just for the two of them, thanks to Jackson’s schedule and Mark’s new interest in game, which why he spent most of the night in Youngjae’s room before he went back to sleep in their shared bedroom.

Half lying on his bed, trying to sound nonchalant, Bambam let out the first thing appeared on his mind once Yugyeom settled on his own bed.

“Yugyeom-ah, what do you think if I give you a blowjob,” he asked Yugyeom, gaze didn’t shift from his phone on his hand.

There, he finally drop the shoes.

Silent.

“WHAT?” Yugyeom shocked, his phone fell to his face.

Bambam could imagine the red flush rising up Yugyeoms face. It was confirmed when he looked up to meet Yugyeom’s eyes. His cheek burned like a tomato, eyes wide directed at Bambam, it’s quite endearing.

Before he could answer, someone banged the glass door on the next room.

“If I heard inappropriate thing again, I will THROW you out, especially you, Bambam!” Jinyoung shrieked from his single bedroom.

Right, he forgot that Jinyoung _was_ in his room. Yugyeom threw him an accusatory look but Bambam just shrugged, holding his giggle, because no one would take their conversation seriously. The members most likely would think they were just joking around.

 

After their interrupted conversation, Bambam and Yugyeom never brought it up anymore. But between those nonchalant giggle and Yugyeom’s silence, there was mutual understanding it was an offer Bambam made sincerely and Yugyeom didn’t refuse it.

Bambam was quite sure Yugyeom had never done it. Imagining how Yugyeom would react to this made him excited. At first, he worried about having a dick inside his mouth, how anyone could think that was a good idea? But thanks to all the porn videos he watched, now he couldn’t wait to get a taste of Yugyeom inside his mouth. Bambam was sure he would do a good job giving a head and made Yugyeom squirming under his mercy the way he made Bambam looking like a mess in the dance studio nights ago.

And to get into his plan, they needed privacy.

 

The opportunity presented itself when they were having a join tour with artists of their agency in Japan. They had to stay there for two days and manager handed out the room key once they arrived at the hotel. Usually Yugyeom would have a room with Mark and Bambam with Jackson. It was surprising when manager hyung give a key to Yugyeom and told them they were getting the same room.

God must heard his prayer.

Both of them didn’t say a word along their walk to their assigned room. After exchanging looks as Yugyeom received the key, Bambam and Yugyeom seemed to have the same thing in mind.

Following after Yugyeom, Bambam felt his body ached after all the dry rehearsal they did right after they landed in the island. However, excitement slowly filled his body at the fact he would have a room alone with Yugyeom all night. The view of Yugyeom’s back in front of him, clothes stick to his skin with sweats, rising the urge for Bambam to touch it, to feel him.

Only their shoes tapped against the floor in the empty hallway. It was tempting to turn Yugyeom around and kiss him right there and then as the memory of yugyeom’s lips on his surged on his mind.

No, he needed to calm down. Every time they did it, it was always impetuous and it was fortunate they weren’t caught before. A hot shower was what Bambam needed right now. When he asked Yugyeom if he could take the shower first, the younger immediately agreed.

Yugyeom had done unpack when he finished, bath robe replacing his earlier t-shirt and jean. Bambam felt a little jealous at how good he looks only in a bath robe. It fit his body perfectly meanwhile Bambam was drowned in his bathrobe.

 

Waiting for Yugyeom made him restless. After wearing his clothes, Bambam didn’t bother to unpack his things and tried to distract himself with his phone. It didn’t work though because he could hear the water running in the bathroom and his mind went to dangerous places.

Yugyeom stepped out of the bathroom not long after. Bambam trained his eyes to any direction but Yugyeom when the later picked up his clothes and changed fast. He suddenly was not so sure how he should start this. Should he just went to Yugyeom and straight to his dick, because he kind of want to actually, but it would be inappropriate, right?

Okay, fuck it, It was just Yugyeom.

He put his phone on the cabinet beside their bed, cleared up his throat a little.

“So, we’re alone finally. Ehm, you know, my offer to suck you off is still up. You in?” Bambam faked confidence and said it as fast as possible. Yugyeom almost choked on his drink that he just took from the hotel mini bar.

“Bambam, could you be a little subtle? I’m trying to drink.”

“You know I never good at that, right?” he pointed out. “Come on. You don’t want?”

“I.. It’s not... I mean... Yeah, I guess.” He spluttered, face turning red. “But shouldn’t we set the mood first? You’re not just going straight to suck my dick, right?”

“Of course not!” Bambam answered it too fast.

“....”

“…”

“Maybe we can start with kissing?” Bambam offered in small voice, uncertain. Kissing never could go wrong with them. They were good at that, he thought.

Yugyeom cleared his throat, drank his water, and the next thing he already sat on his bed, inviting him to come closer. Bambam decided to stop thinking and just followed his body, throwing himself at Yugyeom’s lap, it felt natural. Being the smallest of his group of friends, he had used with sitting on people’s lap. It was uncountable how many times he had sat on his lap.

His movement surprised Yugyeom a little but he quickly adjusted, one hand on his waist, the other laid casually on his thigh. Circling his hands on Yugyeom’s neck, Bambam ducked his head a little, closing his eyes. Their lips met easily. Yugyeom’s lips was a little chapped, it was still soft nonetheless.

It’s a little overwhelming that each time they kissed, they just fit perfectly. Their teamwork was always good, their mind just clicked like a key to its lock. The moment their lips touched, their body moved in syncs. There was no tongue, no battle of dominance, just enjoying the feel, gently nibbling each other lips. They moved languidly, warming up to the feel of each other lips and working for the better angle.

It’s like they were drowned in that feeling, addicted to it. They could go on forever but the thought of how this moment was so sweet, how he wouldn’t mind to be like this forever, despite his decision to not think and just enjoy, made Bambam felt uneasy. It was an understatement, really, because his heart felt like it was ready to burst and this was not his intention in the first place. He wished their kiss would bring more ease for him to proceed to their (his) big plan, instead bringing some fuzzy feelings in the pit of his stomach. It was a strange feeling, and he was not ready for what it might be.

Later, maybe, he would realize what he had placed himself into.

Always reacting based on impulse and thinking later, Bambam pushed Yugyeom, separating their lips abruptly. Yugyeom’s red, slick lips inviting him to come and claimed them once again, but Bambam had to stick to his initial plan and those lips were big distractions.

“Take off your pants,” Bambam demanded, getting off of Yugyeom, “we don’t have the whole night, do we?” His voice was harsher and he hated it at once. It was not fair to lash out at Yugyeom when he was actually irritated at his own self. Yugyeom didn’t notice it, fortunately, or maybe chose to ignore it because there’s no reason for him to be irritated actually.

Yugyeom didn’t hesitant when he took of his pants, seeming eager. Yugyeom might act like an innocent maknae in front of their hyungs but definitely not in front of him. Most of the time, Bambam felt like he was the dongsaeng from how Yugyeom always treated him. He was okay with that, mostly, but this time he felt the need to show Yugyeom that he was the older one.

He was the one who will take the charge here. Just a moment, and he would make him moaning his name and begging for him.

However, Bambam pleased to see red shades apparent on Yugyeom’s cheek as the later standing in his t-shirt and underwear. Yugyeom sat back down on the side of his bed, looking at Bambam, waiting.

Bambam noticed the quite of impressive bulge under his brief. Not that he was unaware. He walked towards Yugyeom and knelt down, gathering his courage. He didn’t understand, he was ready to jump on Yugyeom moments ago but now he was sitting on his heels between Yugyeom’s legs feeling nervous all of sudden. His heart hammering inside his chest, still not in any way better than when they were kissing. But what he felt at the moment was more like when he was going to ride a rollercoaster for the first time, nervousness of trying new things.

One little assurance he had in his mind was that this also the first time for Yugyeom and he was sure his friend would not going to judge him even if this end up failed. He looked up tentatively at Yugyeom. His lips felt dry he licked it unconsciously. He was so close to his crotch.

He saw Yugyeom‘s face flushed prettily and did he just realized how good Yugyeom’s nostrils were. Yugyeom’s eyes determined to look at the boy under, lust was potent in there, mixed with little uncertainty. But Bambam noticed there was also a strange spark in them, which he never saw before. Peering in to his eyes, Bambam was curious to know what it was but Yugyeom broke their eye contact and cleared his throat.

Awkwardly, Bambam positioned himself in front of Yugyeom, holding Yugyeom’s knee and spreading his leg. While trying to calm his heart, he carefully traced his hands on Yugyeom’s thigh, his skin was so pale in contrast to Bambam’s. It’s fascinating, how their different skin tone looked so beautiful upon each other. It reminded him the time where Yugyeom was the one who traced his hand upon his body. He felt his dick twitched at the memory, but quickly reverted his mind back to the present. He was not supposed to be the one who get excited. Not now.

Spreading Yugyeom’s legs wider, Bambam brought his face closer to his inner thigh. He breathed out on his skin purposely and looked up to see how Yugyeom reacted. Yugyeom held his breath but he didn’t waver. Bambam, feeling a little certain now, ghosted little pecks on his thigh up above until he almost met the fabric of his underwear. He continued with his other thigh and surprised to found himself liking the feeling of Yugyeom’s skin on his lips. It was not smooth or soft, not with those leg hair and toned muscles, but his favorite part was his scent. The smell was unexpectedly good and familiar. He wondered whether his dick smelled as good.

Yugyeom had not say a word so far but didn’t complain either so he took his time to nuzzle inside his thigh because somehow his scent calmed him a little. Gently, he brought one of his hand to touch the waistband of his underwear, going down slowly, trailed alongside his bulge, while his mouth doing things on his thigh. His cock still soft but he could feel it twitching when his hand graced above. It was a little fascinating to watch this close as Yugyeom’s dick growing visibly harder underneath the clothes with every stroke he gave.

He continued to stroke him, tugging it once in a while, as if he got a new toy. However, It was probably a torture for Yugyeom.When he looked up, Yugyeom had his eyes closed, biting his lips so hard Bambam was afraid it’s going to bleed. He wanted to chuckle at how much it affected Yugyeom because he basically hadn’t done anything.

It fueled something in him though.

“Yugyeom ah, open your eyes and look at me,” he coaxed him, voice low and soft. He saw how Yugyeom’s eyelashes fluttered when he opened his eyes, searching for his. He came to realize it was the first time they look at each other like this.

The first time they did it, it was rushed and sloppy, blindly searching for their own pleasure. The second time he recalled, they never looked directly in the eyes, there was mirror between them. This time, to see the desire up close, so clear in his eyes, ignited the flame inside of him. Bambam could feel the heat rushed through his whole body.

His heartbeat, calming down a little before, spiked up immediately. But this time, it was not because of nervousness. It was the arousal, the realization of how much he wanted it, the determination to let himself fell completely into the situation.  

He wondered, if he could ever look at Yugyeom the same way before this, without being reminded of this Yugyeom, who look down on him with fire in his eyes and lip’s blooming red from the bite. This Yugyeom was different with the annoying kid he met when he was 14 or with the dorky boy he played game with. But this Yugyeom was the same boy he shared all his burden with and the boy who had been by his side no matter what. Maybe he couldn’t, but it didn’t mean it was bad, did it?

The hardness under his hand felt hotter. It was straining under the fabric, begging to be released. He beckoned Yugyeom to lift his butt which he complied immediately. With new determination, Bambam pulled down the underwear fast, nearly smacked his own face as Yugyeom’s dick sprang without the restriction of his brief and brought giggles from both of them.

“Damn, it didn’t look that big just now,” Bambam muttered as he studied the sight in front of him.

“You wanna back out? Can you do it?” Yugyeom teased him with a cocky face.

“Yah, Kim Yugyeom, behave or I’ll bite your dick,” Bambam warned him.

“Okay, sorry.” Yugyeom retreated, lips forming a little pout.

Bambam hesitantly brought his hand to grip the shaft and measure it with his hand, how his fingers barely circled it, and the length, _boy,_ he gulped. Not that he intended to do a deep throat, but the thought of it was tempting and terrifying at the same time.

Yugyeom held his breath when Bambam’s hand finally touched his dick, it’s getting more ragged when he start to move his hands up and down, pumping it slowly.

It felt strange now that he had his cock in his hand, the idea of sucking his dick felt natural. It was not as weird or disgusting as he thought in the beginning. Instead, he found himself eager to taste it. He leaned forward and licked the underside of his penis, Yugyeom squirming above him.

The taste was not bad, it taste just like skin. He licked it again, more daring with tongue pressed flat, starting from right above his balls up to the cut of his dick. He could feel the hardness under his tongue, the pulsing veins, and the heat radiating from it.

“Bambam..” Yugyeom’s whine was cuteꟷmaybe the expression he used was not appropriate for their situation right now, but that was how Bambam felt.

Their eyes met and Bambam felt a surge of pride for making him like this. The giant baby of their group, spreading his legs for him, his moan right at the tip of his tongue.

He didn’t shift his gaze as he repeated it again, licking his dick up and down continuously. He wanted to make Yugyeom moaned his name again but he was biting his lips, refusing to let out any embarrassing sound. The smell of arousal starting to fill his nose as precum leaked from the slit of Yugyeom’s cock. If it was him two days prior, who was cringing and scrunching while he watched a porn where a girl smeared the precum at the tip of her partner’s cock with her tongue, he would never find the beads of precum looks delicious. But here he was, doing exactly what that girl did, licking the clear liquid and smear it with his tongue at the tip of his dick before his mind even registering what he’s doing.

It surprisingly didn’t taste as bad as he thought. It was not that pleasant, but he found himself didn’t mind. The hitched breath he heard from Yugyeom worth the work. He didn’t stop giving more licks, trying to really taste every part of it and was soon covered with his saliva.

Bambam stopped for a moment to take a breath, felt weirdly satisfied looking at the red cock glistening with smeared precum and his saliva. He smirked knowing Yugyeom was now panting but still biting his lip stubbornly. It made him more determine.

Their gaze locked. His hand fondled at his balls, giving light squeezes while he moved up his tongue flat against the underside of his shaft. Already used to the taste, he licked it as if it was the most delicious popsicle, pleased to hear Yugyeom groaned. When he reached at the edge of his cut, he closed his mouth around the tip and sucked it without warning.

Yugyeom let out a surprised cry. He flicked his tongue at the slit repeatedly, watching Yugyeom squirmed and yelped helplessly. Yugyeom seemed couldn’t bear to look as he closed his eyes and threw his head back, showing his long neck and sharp jawline. Bambam felt really hot and his own dick starting to get hard.

He engulfed him in a sloppy movement, his teeth slightly brushed against it. Then, he bobbed his head once, trying to keep his teeth as best as he can, and then twice, taking what he could. Slowly he got the feel of it after several tries.

He sucked and bobbed his head while his hand fisted and stroked what he couldn’t take. Yugyeom moaned lewdly between his laboured breath. Bambam smirked mentally as he heard his name were spoken incoherently between Yugyeom’s moans.

When he saw Yugyeom’s hand fisted tightly on the side, probably holding back not to grab his head and fucked his mouth, Bambam took it and their finger intertwined instantly.

He felt it, Yugyeom’s gaze was never leaving, watching everytime his cock partly disappeared into his mouth and Bambam kind of like it. It was addicting. The feeling of having control, having the power to make him squirming and moaning, panting hard because of him. It made him want to do more, to push his limit.

He slowed his movement and tried to take him deeper into his mouth. It hit his throat when it was not even fully in, making him gag, but he bore with it and tried to fit all of Yugyeom’s length into his mouth. He vaguely heard Yugyeom warned him but he was concentrating to take him fully. His throat was protesting but he couldn’t stop. _Just a little more_ _._

He gave up however. He just couldn’t and it made him frustrated. His eyes wet because of the gag reflect earlier. Yugyeom tried hard not to bulked up to him when he slowly released his dick, throwing his head back and fingers gripping Bambam’s hand hard.

“You do that,” Bambam slightly demand.

“What?” Yugyeom asked confusedly, eyes still not focusing, his face contorted from the earlier feeling. He had not catch what Bambam implied for sure.

“Fuck me deep in my throat, I can’t do it my self,” he rasped. Yugyeom gulped, contemplating, which he thought there is no use. Bambam already offered himself, it was stupid if he passed the opportunity.

Bambam seemed to get impatient as he moved his hand, which Yugyeom’s held before, to grab his hair, hinting him to do it already.

“Are you sure?” Yugyeom asked reluctantly, his voice straining.

“Yes, come on.” Bambam looked at Yugyeom in the eyes. He was glad Yugyeom did not need to be told twice as he got up. He moved back a little to accommodate a space for Yugyeom to stand before him. As expected, he was always so obedient and listen to the older well, especially when he was given chance to take the lead. His dick standing proud against his stomach, right in front of his face, all hard and swollen.

Both of them was so eager. Honestly, he never imagined himself being on his knee and about to be fucked in the mouth. And by the maknae on top of it.

He felt a gentle grip on his hair as he opened his mouth, slack and ready. Yugyeom moaned softly when he brought his dick to enter his mouth. His hand keeping Bambam’s head in place as he slowly dived into him. Bambam tried to relax his throat when it went deeper but the gag reflect kicked in. Yugyeom pulled out and apologized immediately, but Bambam whined at the lost, ignoring his apology.

“It’s okay, just push it, I can take it!”

“But.,” Yugyeom started to protest before Bambam cut him off, shushing him.

“Listen, I’ll tell you if I want you to stop. If I’m not, don’t stop, okay?”

“Shit, I don’t know you love cock so much.” Yugyeom’s voice trembled with arousal. Bambam just raised his eyebrow at him, challenged him. Yugyeom groaned in surrender.

Bambam knew he will always has his way with Yugyeom, so he accepted it gladly when the grip in his hair tightened and Yugyeom’s hard cock nudged his lips. He opened his lips and teased a little by flicking his tongue before taking him fully inside his mouth. His right hand reached down, rubbing his bulge through his pants while his left hand landed on Yugyeom’s hip to steady himself.

This time Yugyeom didn’t stop pushing even when he gagged and tears started prickling down his eyes. He made an effort to look up and gave him reassuring look to keep going. Yugyeom tried to contain his moan, biting his own lips hard at the tight sensation he felt on his dick, rambling something close to curses.

The tighten grip in his hair started to sting, but he couldn’t care much when finally Yugyeom’s dick went fully in, straining his throat. His nose pressed against the hair. He felt stretched and it was hurt but he loved it. He loved hearing Yugyeom‘s soft cries filled the hotel room when he gulped and his throat clenched around his cock.

His act seemed to push Yugyeom’s limit because he started to buckle up against his mouth. Bambam didn’t stop him as he continued with slow and deep thrust. After the third however, Bambam needed to take a breath. Yugyeom pulled his dick immediately when Bambam pushed him then gasped loudly, trying to fill his lung with air as much as possible. His saliva dripping flithily from his mouth and tears streaming down his face.

“Are you okay?” Yugyeom asked him warily.

Bambam just nodded and signed him to continue, did not care enough to wipe his face. He used his hand to leverage himself and engulfed him eagerly once again. This time it was easier for him to get to the base, of course with the help of Yugyeom’s hand. He set his jaw slack, mouth wide open to let Yugyeom fuck him fast and deep. He managed to take a breath in between asYugyeom thrust in to him repeatedly. Even if his jaw hurt, straining longer than what feel comfortable, he enjoyed it.

The hot weight of his cock on his tongue, the fast thrust, and the pain in his throat made him moan, causing vibrations around his cock. In his hazy mind, he heard Yugyeom groaned loudly. Bambam wouldn’t mind stay like this all night, being used and fucked, as long as he could hear Yugyeom’s cries and curses.

The taller was finally losing his self control. His controlled slow thrust flattered as he fucked him faster and faster, the tip hitting his throat deep and hard. Bambam’s mind buzzed and clouded with flaming haze, he was starting to lose himself. Fortunately, it didn’t take long for Yugyeom to reach his peak. Bambam could feel it when his movement got erratic and his dick pulsed hard inside his mouth.

With little warning of a tug in his hair, Yugyeom pulled his dick right before he spilled his cum, which landed mostly in Bambam’s face. It dripped slowly down his check, to his jaw, his chin, Bambam could even taste a little drop near his mouth.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Yugyeom panicked and tried to stand further and wipe his cum but Bambam swat his hand.

“Don’t,” Bambam told him simply, reaching out to help milking him dry. His heart beat quickened as Yugyeom raveled, leaning his body onto him with his hands on his shoulder, unable to stand straight. He watched him sobs pitifully from the intensity of his climax.

After he unload all his cum, Bambam let him fell on the bed and started to pay attention on his own dick. He couldn’t care less about all the body fluids decorating his face and palmed his own hard on, closing his eyes, finally be able to touch his strained cock. When he opened his eyes, Yugyeom watched him in awe, breath still heaved raggedly.

Bambam tightened and fastened his brushes through the fabric, the frictions felt so good. The image in his head of him looking filthy, the pain in his throat and jaw, and the smell of Yugyeom’s cum drove him closer to his own release, he came hard. A long moan escaped from his mouth, pleasure spreading through his entire body, to his bone, and the tips of his fingers. In his hazy mind, the choked sound came from Yugyeom didn’t go unnoticed.

As he slowly regained his sense, he realized his knee felt so weak like a jelly. The floor didn’t seem that bad to sleep on. Fortunately, Yugyeom pulled him up and sat him on his lap. His eyes lingered on his face for a moment. Bambam suddenly aware of the state he was in and couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Let me clean your face,” Yugyeom offered. His voice raw. Before Bambam could say anything, Yugyeom shifted under him and the next thing he felt was wet tissue against his face. Yugyeom gently wiped various liquids on his face. To hide his own embarrassment, Bambam teased him.

“Aw, you’re such a gentleman,” Bambam said with playful smile. Yugyeom instantly replied with a little pinch on his clothed waist, rolling his eyes.

Bambam noticed how wrecked his voice sounded and couldn’t help flinching upon hearing it. But he sat patiently until Yugyeom finished cleaning his face. It looked like Yugyeom had something to say though, so he asked, “What?”

“Nothing,” Yugyeom shrugged, “It’s just you looked so hot like this.” His hand was busy wiping his face but the way he said it strangely sounded genuine, innocent even, given the situation.

“So, I looked sexy when my face covered with tears, spits, and your cum?” he amused. “I don’t know you’re so kinky, giant baby,” Yugyeom pouted at the pet name but he countered back.

“You get horny watching yourself being touched, who’s more kinky now?”

He couldn’t believe Yugyeom brought that! “Fine, how about we’re equal?” he bargained.

“But who know’s what you might hide?” Yugyeom raised one of his eyebrow, apparently hadn’t back down.

“Yugyeom-ah..” he whined.

He didn’t want to prolonge this childish banter and ready to get up but surprised when suddenly a soft lips landed on his. It was a peck at first, which slowly turned into slow kiss as both of them close their eyes. The kiss was nice, warm, and sweet. A really nice exchange after what they did. He just began to enjoy it, though, when Yugyeom pulled away.

“You better changed your pants. We should go to sleep soon,” Yugyeom reminded him, eyes avoiding him now, which left Bambam puzzled. But he was right, however, because his wet pants was indeed uncomfortable.

So, he got up to change his pants, not before he stole another peck from Yugyeom’s lips, of course. He smiled in victory at Yugyeom’s surprised look.

A minute later, he walked to his bed in another pair of pants but changed his mind and walked to Yugyeom’s bed instead. He just felt like cuddling with him, his large body seemed so warm and inviting. After what they did, he thought it was natural to not want to lose the warmth.

It was irrational he knew, that he asked for it, and he loved every moment, but he didn’t want to feel like he was just being used. Especially now when the adrenaline had subdued, the pain in his throat and jaw was more prominent.

Yugyeom seemed to understand immediately when Bambam standing close to his bed. He pulled his blanket and shifted to make a room for Bambam. They fitted into each other easily, had been doing it since their trainee days. Bambam’s eyes were heavy and his throat hurt but he found sleep came easily, forgetting what trouble he had caused for tomorrow concert because of his overused throat.

They laid side by side, falling asleep as soon as their head touched the pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I feel unsatisfied with how this unfold. It sounds better in my head '^_^  
> Anyway, this is it for now. The story's not finished and there are still many to come on the next installment. I promise I will make it better than this. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I really appreciate it. They give me more motivation to write better.


End file.
